Des Rois et des Ombres
by Suricatessen
Summary: De retour de l'archipel des Griffes Pourpres, Yugo et la Confrérie du Tofu s'apprêtent à profiter d'un repos bien mérité après avoir sauvé le Monde des Douze à nouveau. Ou pas ? Peut-être y a-t-il encore une menace tapie dans l'ombre. Contient des spoilers massifs pour toute la série.


Le soleil doré répandait ses rayons sur une prairie apparemment sans fin. Des arbres clairsemés se balançaient sous l'effet du vent et des fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs tachetaient le paysage. Des collines proches jusqu'aux montagnes à l'horizon, la nature dégageait une profonde impression de quiétude et de paix.

Le seul qui profitait du panorama était un jeune garçon de treize ans allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il portait un chapeau bleu étrange surplombé de deux oreilles de chat qui aurait été assez confortable pour s'en faire un oreiller. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire une sieste. Il avait un monde entier à explorer, une vie entière à vivre. Et puis il pouvait étudier l'intérieur de ses paupières quand il le voulait.

Le garçon se releva pour attraper un fruit jaune qui pendait d'une branche basse. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais peu importe tant qu'il était bien mûr et avait bon goût. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Où suis-je ?_

Aucun souvenir de comment il était arrivé là, et encore moins d'où il était. Il se sentit soudainement perdu. Son estomac se serra comme s'il allait tomber s'il ne s'accrochait pas vite à quelque chose.

Le garçon sentit quelqu'un attraper sa main. Il glapit de surprise et se retourna brusquement, laissant tomber son en-cas à peine entamé. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une fillette bien plus jeune que lui qui le regardait fixement. Elle portait le même genre de chapeau curieux, à ceci près qu'il était blanc, tout comme sa robe. De longues mèches de cheveux blonds s'en échappaient, lui tombant sur les épaules. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver, » commença le garçon. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es toute seule ? »

« Je suis venue pour voir le Roi, » répondit-elle comme si c'était évident, comme s'il aurait dû le deviner tout seul.

« Le Roi ? Mais... de quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a aucun Roi ici, » balbutia le garçon nerveusement.

« Toi. Tu es le Roi. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, » insista-t-il sans grande conviction. _Elle ne peut pas savoir_, pensa-t-il, _elle ne doit pas savoir._ _C'est un secret. « _Tu te trompes, mon nom est— »

« Je sais qui tu es, » coupa-t-elle brusquement en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu _es_ le Roi. Pas besoin de prétendre le contraire. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je suis venue ici car j'ai des choses importantes à te montrer. Suis-moi. »

Elle se retourna et commença à gambader vers la colline la plus proche, et à ce moment le garçon remarqua qu'elle se promenait pieds nus. Mais il ne la suivit pas. Au lieu de ça, il ramassa le fruit rouge posé à ses pieds et le considéra pendant un long moment. Quelque chose à propos de cet endroit le dérangeait profondément, sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda la fillette impatiemment, les mains sur les hanches. « Je te l'ai dit, nous avons très peu de temps. »

« Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit, » hésita le garçon. « Tu peux pas d'abord me dire où on est ? »

Il essaya à nouveau de chercher dans ses souvenirs, mais rien ne lui vint. La fillette le regardait toujours avec un petit sourire qui commençait à l'agacer.

« Tu es ici pour voir ce que j'ai à te montrer, » dit-t-elle. « Allez, suis-moi maintenant. »

« Non, » répondit-il fermement en secouant la tête. « Je ne vais nulle part. Pas si tu ne me réponds pas avant. »

La fillette soupira lourdement. « Tu es toujours aussi têtu. Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? »

«_ Toujours_ aussi têtu ? » répéta-t-il. « Quoi, on s'est déjà rencontrés ? »

« Oui. Ça n'est pas important. Je vais te répondre, pour qu'on arrête de perdre du temps. Cet endroit n'existe pas. Je ne peux te parler que pendant ton sommeil. »

« Tu veux dire que...on est dans un rêve ? »

« Dans _ton_ rêve, oui. »

« Donc rien de tout ça n'est vrai ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe dans ta tête que ça n'est pas réel. Je ne viens pas de ton imagination...en fait, c'est plutôt toi qui viens de la mienne. Peu importe, j'ai un message pour toi, et très peu de temps pour te le donner. Alors maintenant que je t'ai répondu, tu seras bien gentil de me suivre. »

Elle attrapa à nouveau sa main pour le traîner vers le haut de la colline. Cette fois le garçon ne résista pas, toujours perplexe de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une fois arrivés au sommet, il regarda par dessus son épaule, et il fut surpris de voir que le paysage avait brusquement changé, comme s'ils venaient de marcher des kilomètres. L'arbre sous lequel il s'était reposé plus tôt avait disparu au loin.

La fillette lui adressa un sourire rassurant. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne peut rien t'arriver de grave ici. Regarde autour de toi. »

De là où ils se tenaient, ils pouvaient voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. A l'infini, des collines, des arbres, et au loin, au milieu d'une forêt gigantesque, le garçon reconnût immédiatement l'Arbre de Vie des Sadida.

« Tu connais cet endroit n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la fillette.

Il hocha la tête. Le Royaume Sadida était un des deux lieux au monde où il se sentait chez lui. « J'adore cet endroit, » dit-il avec émotion. « Mais, pourquoi tu veux me montrer ça ? »

« Pour t'avertir. »

« M'avertir ? M'avertir de quoi ? »

La fillette ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle fit un geste de la main vers l'horizon. Immédiatement, le ciel s'assombrit et une brise glaciale souffla. Sous le regard horrifié du garçon, les prairies verdoyantes se changèrent en un paysage désolé, recouvert de poussière grise et parsemé d'arbres morts. Comme si la nature toute entière avait été soudainement contaminée par un mal particulièrement agressif. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruit des insectes, tout s'était tût. Il ne restait plus qu'un silence oppressant, un silence de mort.

« Mais... pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne fais que te montrer l'avenir. »

Le garçon ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. L'Arbre de Vie se tenait toujours à sa place, mais il était entièrement calciné. Partout où il regardait, il n'y avait que la mort. Il sentit ses jambes faiblir et tomba à genoux dans la poussière, réalisant à ce moment que cette matière grisâtre était en fait de la cendre froide.

« Ça n'est pas l'avenir, ça ne se peut pas...c'est horrible, pourquoi tu me montres ça ? »

La fillette s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains, essayant de croiser son regard. A ce moment il réalisa qu'elle avait une fleur blanche accrochée au chapeau. C'était un détail, mais sans savoir pourquoi il sentait que c'était important.

« Parce que tu es le seul à qui je peux le montrer, » expliqua-t-elle. « Et aussi le seul qui peut l'empêcher. »

Le garçon secoua la tête avec dépit. « Empêcher ça ? Tu me surestimes. Je n'ai pas ce genre de pouvoir. Comment tu peux croire que je pourrais arranger une catastrophe pareille ? »

« Ce sera plus facile de combattre la cause, plutôt que les conséquences que tu vois ici. Les nations du Monde des Douze vont se déchirer dans une terrible guerre. Tu dois trouver pourquoi cette guerre va commencer, et l'empêcher à tout prix. »

Le garçon continua de la fixer attentivement, attendant la suite. Mais il n'y avait pas de suite.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas m'aider mieux que ça ? Je dois trouver qui dans le monde entier est responsable de ce désastre, tout seul ? »

« J'aimerais t'en dire plus, mais c'est tout ce que je peux voir. Les auteurs de ce désastre agissent dans l'ombre. Et si personne n'est conscient du danger, il sera trop tard pour les arrêter. C'est pour ça que je dois te prévenir, pour que tu puisses faire passer le message aux dirigeants du Monde des Douze. Ils ne doivent pas s'affronter, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Le garçon continua de balayer l'horizon du regard. La scène était tellement horrible qu'elle paraissait incroyable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une chose pareille puisse réellement se produire. Il regarda la petite fille devant lui, toujours en train de lui tenir les mains. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il la connaissait, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Et puis il y avait sa façon de parler, bien trop mature pour une enfant de son âge. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elle.

Il se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début. « Qui es-tu à la fin ? »

La fillette eut un rire perlé, très enfantin. « Même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon. Ça n'est pas important. L'important c'est que tu te rappelles de ce que tu as vu ici. Même si le monde a l'air en sécurité pour le moment, les ennuis vont venir bientôt, bien plus vite que tu ne l'imagines. Le sort du monde et celui de notre peuple reposent sur toi. Je me rend bien compte que c'est un lourd fardeau, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Tu dois réussir. Si le monde est détruit, notre peuple n'aura plus nulle part où aller. »

Le garçon détourna le regard, toujours peu convaincu et surtout effrayé par la soudaine responsabilité.

« Tu crois vraiment que je peux y arriver ? Je ne suis qu'un gamin après tout... »

La petite fille lui sourit chaleureusement et avança la main vers son visage. Il n'essaya pas de se dégager, et il ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle posait la paume de sa main sur son front.

« Tu es bien plus que ça Yugo. »

* * *

Yugo se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et emmêlé dans la couverture de son lit. Il fixa le plafond pendant un long moment, essayant de comprendre où il était. Il se concentra pour chasser de son esprit les images de ce rêve horrible.

Le jeune Eliatrope reconnut facilement la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère jumeau au palais du Royaume Sadida. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens en revanche, c'était de comprendre comment il avait bien pu se retrouver là. Puis à force de fouiller dans ses souvenirs, la mémoire lui revint d'un coup.

Les Griffes Pourpres. Phaeris. Emrub.

Qilby.

Après la bataille, ils avaient volé vers le Royaume Sadida, arrivant au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour atteindre les Griffes Pourpres, mais sur le dos de Phaeris, le voyage de retour n'avait pris que quelques heures.

Les gardes du palais s'étaient presque évanouis d'horreur à la vue du dragon. Une silhouette noire au milieu de la nuit, avec des ailes assez grandes pour masquer la lune et une bonne partie des étoiles, Phaeris avait dû leur apparaître comme un cauchemar vivant. Réveillés par le vacarme, le Roi, le Prince Armand et Maître Joris étaient arrivés immédiatement.

Alibert avait accouru quelques instants plus tard. Il s'était précipité pour prendre Yugo dans ses bras, mort d'inquiétude en voyant dans quel état son fils adoptif avait réussi à se mettre. Le garçon avait tenté de le rassurer, en vain. Il n'avait réussi qu'à murmurer quelques mots inaudibles avant de céder à l'épuisement et de s'endormir comme une masse dans l'étreinte rassurante de son père.

Maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, le jeune Eliatrope s'assit dans son lit et s'étira en bâillant. Il bouscula au passage le petit Tofu doré qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Le minuscule volatile s'éveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui en pleine confusion. Puis en voyant que son maître était réveillé, il piailla joyeusement et se jeta contre son visage.

« Hé hé, moi aussi je suis content de te voir Az ! » fit Yugo avec un grand sourire. Il attrapa l'oiseau et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Sentir la petite boule de plumes au creux de ses mains lui donnait toujours cette impression que tout allait bien.

Les rayons du soleil entraient à travers les feuilles géantes qui bloquaient l'accès du balcon, dessinant des motifs dorés sur le sol. Au dehors les oiseaux chantaient au sommet de leur voix, signe que la journée était déjà bien entamée.

« Allez p'tit Tofu, il faut qu'on se bouge. On dirait qu'on a fait la grasse matinée bien comme il faut. »

« Ça tu peux le dire ! » lança une voix que Yugo connaissait bien.

Le garçon tourna son visage radieux vers le petit dragon blanc et bleu qui se tenait près de la porte. Adamaï avait l'air en bien meilleure forme, même s'il portait toujours des blessures qui ne guériraient sans doute jamais. La plus visible était ses cornes qui n'avaient plus la même longueur celle de gauche avait été tranchée proprement et il en manquait la moitié.

Le dragon s'avança auprès de son frère. « Tu as juste dormi pendant deux jours d'affilée, gros paresseux. Et il est bientôt midi. »

« Deux jours ! J'avais bien l'impression d'avoir beaucoup dormi, mais pas à ce point là. »

Adamaï ouvrit les rideaux végétaux en grand, laissant le soleil entrer dans la pièce, et forçant Yugo à se protéger les yeux le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Az voleta dans la pièce avant de se poser sur le chapeau du garçon.

« En même temps tu étais complètement sec frérot, » dit Adamaï sur un ton léger. « Et c'était pas beaucoup plus glorieux pour moi. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme si un troupeau de bouftous m'était passé dessus, » répondit Yugo en regardant ses bras couverts de marques et de bleus. Tout son corps était douloureux. « Mais à part ça, ça va, t'inquiète pas. Je meurs de faim par contre. »

« Alibert va nous arranger ça, il prépare un gueuleton énorme pour fêter notre retour. Tous les copains sont là. C'est pour ça que je venais te réveiller. On va se faire péter le bide ! »

Yugo salivait déjà à l'idée de se remplir la panse avec la cuisine délicieuse de son père. A en juger par sa faim de mulou il était bien probable qu'il ait réellement passé deux jours à dormir.

Mais il réalisa aussi que ce serait la première occasion de discuter de ce qui s'était passé aux Griffes Pourpres avec les autres membres de la Confrérie du Tofu. Et Yugo préférait largement éviter cela pour le moment. Les souvenirs douloureux du combat contre Qilby et Anathar étaient encore bien trop frais, pour lui comme pour son frère. L'image de Qilby implorant sa pitié lui revint à l'esprit, et il secoua la tête comme pour essayer de la chasser.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Adamaï se tenait juste à côté de lui, le fixant attentivement. « Tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien frérot ? »

« Oui oui, t'inquiète, » dit Yugo en faisant de son mieux pour être convaincant. « C'est juste, tu sais… le réveil est difficile après deux jours à roupiller. »

« Hmm. Je vois. »

Yugo s'assit sur le bord du lit et contempla un instant sa tenue, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Ses vêtements avait été déchiquetés pendant le combat, rendant le voyage de retour dans la stratosphère assez glacial. « Euh... on dirait que je vais devoir trouver quelque chose à me mettre. »

« Ah, oui. J'ai vu Alibert en train de te coudre un nouveau chapeau, il l'a sans doute déjà fini. Et Amalia t'a fait apporter des vêtements neufs. Elle a demandé à ses deux valets de te trouver quelque chose, je suis sûr que ce sera très bien. »

Adamaï avait dit cela avec un sourire malicieux, et Yugo fit la grimace en imaginant ce qu'il allait bien devoir porter. Surtout s'il se basait sur la tenue des valets d'Amalia... les vêtements à base de pagnes et de feuilles étaient certes très... aérés, mais pas spécialement à son goût.

Adamaï éclata de rire. « Tu devrais voir ton tronche ! Je rigole bien sûr. Ou pas ? »

« C'est ça, très drôle. »

Yugo se leva pour aller trouver une pile de vêtements bien pliés sur une chaise, et il fut soulagé de voir que cela ressemblait de près à sa tenue habituelle. Il commença à les enfiler rapidement tandis qu'Adamaï s'asseyait sur son lit.

« Il s'est passé des trucs intéressants pendant ces deux jours ? » demanda Yugo.

« Tu veux dire pendant que tu ronflais comme un porcassin ? » se moqua Adamaï. « On peut dire ça oui. Le Roi veut assembler un conseil dès que possible pour nous entendre à propos de Qilby, des Griffes Pourpres, tout ça. Ils ont pas arrêté d'être sur mon dos, ils voulaient même te sortir du lit de force dès hier. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer qu'il y a aucune raison de paniquer, que tout est déjà réglé, mais ils ont entendu les rumeurs et faut admettre qu'elles ont rien de bien rassurant... »

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna Yugo. « Ça va être du gâteau ! On est allés là-bas, on a sauvé le monde, on est des héros, merci bien et au revoir. » Il essayait d'enfiler sa tunique sans enlever son chapeau, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

Adamaï soupira. « C'est pas si simple. Si tu t'attends à ce qu'ils nous lancent des fleurs comme ça, tu risques d'être déçu. »

Yugo crut d'abord qu'il avait mal compris. Il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de sa tunique et regarda son frère à travers le trou normalement prévu pour son bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? On a sauvé le monde encore une fois, pas vrai ? Et on l'a fait sans démolir le royaume de personne, pour changer. »

« Dans un sens oui, mais ils vont forcément tiquer sur les _petits_ détails, comme par exemple la façon dont on est partis comme des voleurs en pleine nuit en emportant l'Eliacube, pour revenir avec des histoires de trahison, de lutte fratricide et de fin du monde évitée de justesse. Et même si on a bien sauvé le monde, c'est quand même notre faute s'il était menacé au départ. »

« Évidemment si tu présentes ça comme ça, tu peux transformer n'importe quoi en catastrophe. »

« Ils vont le voir comme ça. D'un autre côté, si on arrange un peu la vérité, si on laisse quelques détails de côté ça et là... » dit Adamaï avec un sourire en coin.

« Non. »

« Juste un tout petit peu ? »

« Pas question. La vérité devra leur suffire. Je ne mens pas devant le Roi. »

Adamaï resta silencieux un moment, regardant avec un air amusé son frère arriver finalement à résoudre ses problèmes d'habillage. « Pour info, je sais ce que tu caches sous ton chapeau. Tu aurais pu l'enlever. »

« Non, c'est pas le problème. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« T'as pas de vêtements Ad', tu peux pas comprendre. »

Adamaï secoua la tête, incrédule. Sans y faire attention il toucha machinalement la marque au dessus de son œil gauche. Il tressaillit brusquement, la blessure étant clairement encore douloureuse.

« Ça va frérot ? » demanda Yugo avec inquiétude.

« Oui, c'est juste que... ça pique encore un peu. »

« Tu penses que tu vas garder une cicatrice? »

« Ça me dérangerait pas. »

Cela fit rire Yugo. « C'est sûr que ça te donne un style, Adamaï le Guerrier ! »

Le dragon secoua la tête. « Rien à voir. Ce sera juste un bon moyen de me rappeler. »

Yugo le fixa sans comprendre. « Te rappeler ? Mais, te rappeler de quoi ? Comment une cicatrice pourrait te rappeler quelque chose ? »

« Ça me rappellera ce qu'on risque à donner sa confiance trop facilement. »

Adamaï était trop sérieux pour que Yugo tente une blague pour le dérider. Le jeune Eliatrope s'assit à côté de son frère. « Qilby... » dit-il avec amertume. « Comment ça s'est passé de ton côté ? »

« Il m'a emmené au Zinit, et là il a essayé de me convaincre que le destin de notre peuple était de voyager dans les étoiles, même si pour ça on devait détruire des mondes entiers sur notre passage, et surtout celui-ci. Bien sûr je l'ai envoyé se faire voir, et on s'est battus. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais j'ai perdu... Quand j'ai repris connaissance, quelque chose utilisait mon corps pour vous attaquer, toi et Phaeris. C'était... »

Adamaï frissonna violemment. Yugo ne pouvait pas imaginer comment cela avait pu être pour lui lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé possédé par Anathar. Adamaï avait-il été conscient de tout pendant que le démon se servait de lui comme d'une marionnette ? Est-ce qu'il avait passé son temps à hurler, comme pris dans un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait pas se réveiller ?

Yugo passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère pour le réconforter. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il aille mieux, si seulement il avait su quoi faire. Adamaï était facilement déprimé et il faisait souvent la tête pour des choses insignifiantes, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas du cinéma.

« Y'a un truc que je ne comprend pas, » dit finalement Yugo en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu as suivi Qilby au Zinit pour commencer ? »

Adamaï soupira tristement. « Ça se passait mal avec Grougal, il passait son temps à mettre le feu aux gens sans raison et à chasser les dragodindes royales. J'arrivais à rien avec lui. Armand a fini par me dire qu'on était pas à notre place ici. J'avais pas le moral, Qilby a profité de la situation pour m'isoler, et je lui ai fait confiance. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus méfiant mais... »

« Tu peux pas tout te mettre sur le dos comme ça frérot. Il a trompé tout le monde, et moi le premier. »

Adamaï secoua la tête, manifestement peu convaincu. « Utiliser l'Éliacube était mon idée, c'est moi qui t'ai forcé à le faire. Si je l'avais juste laissé là où il était, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

« Tu m'as forcé a rien du tout, j'ai utilisé l'Éliacube parce que je le voulais bien. Et puis de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre on aurait été autorisés à le faire, et alors quoi ? Il se serait passé exactement la même chose. Le seul responsable c'est Qilby, sûrement pas toi. »

Adamaï ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il continua à regarder dans le vide, l'air dépité. « Peut-être, » dit-il enfin. « Mais même si tu as raison, ça ne résout pas le problème. »

« Quel problème ? »

Le dragon se tourna face à lui. « L'Éliacube. C'est ça le vrai problème. »

« Sûrement pas, » rétorqua Yugo. « Au contraire, on vient enfin de s'en débarrasser pour de bon ! »

« Justement. On a que ta parole pour le prouver, alors que tout le monde aimerait bien mettre la main dessus. »

Yugo leva un sourcil, l'air surpris. « Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Évidemment que je te crois ! » s'écria Adamaï, visiblement outré que son frère ose mettre en doute sa confiance. « Mais c'est pas moi que tu vas devoir convaincre. Ils vont forcément croire que tu l'as caché quelque part... »

« Dommage, on a que la vérité à leur offrir. Si ça ne leur plaît pas, tant pis pour eux ! »

Yugo se releva et enfila rapidement son nouveau short et ses chaussures. Il remarqua qu'Amalia avait bien pris soin du choix de ses vêtements, ils étaient peut-être même cousus main spécialement pour lui. C'était exactement la tenue qu'il était habitué à porter.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucune idée, » répondit Adamaï platement. « J'y comprend rien aux vêtements, c'est toi qui l'as dit. De toute façon, tu devrais pas prendre ça aussi légèrement. »

« Mais je prend ça très au sérieux, » dit Yugo en riant. « Les vêtements, c'est super important. »

« Non, ça on s'en fiche. Je te parle de l'Éliacube. Je crois bien qu'ils vont _exiger_ des réponses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Yugo secoua la tête. « N'importe quoi. Tu crois quoi, qu'il vont nous torturer ? »

Pour toute réponse Adamaï fit la moue avec un air sombre.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ! » s'écria Yugo. « Écoute, le Roi nous respecte, on les a tous sauvés et ça ils ne sont pas près de l'oublier. On est leurs invités, pas des prisonniers, alors je les vois pas nous forcer à quoi que ce soit. Ils vont nous poser des questions, et on va leur donner des réponses honnêtes sur tout, c'est aussi simple que ça. Arrête de te prendre le chou pour tout et n'importe quoi frérot. »

Yugo fit un grand sourire, essayant de remonter le moral d'Adamaï, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Quand tu dis tout, tu veux dire, _vraiment_ tout ? » demanda le dragon.

Yugo s'arrêta net en se demandant si son frère voulait bien parler de ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il soit déjà au courant. « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, » tenta le garçon sans grande conviction.

Adamaï fut pris d'un fou-rire inexplicable. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre son souffle. « T'as bien raison frérot, mentir au Roi est une très mauvaise idée. Tu es tellement nul pour ça, il nous enverrait directement au bagne pour avoir osé insulter son intelligence. »

Yugo fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard sombre à son frère, alors Adamaï essaya une autre approche.

« D'accord, je suis sûr que tu comprends le problème Yugo, » dit-il doucement. « Ça va déjà être dur de s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Si en plus de ça tu les laisses croire que notre Roi était bien Qilby, avec tout ce qu'il a fait et tout ce qu'il comptait faire, ça va devenir encore beaucoup plus compliqué pour nous. Quand les gens seront au courant, plus personne ne voudra entendre parler du retour des Eliatropes. Au moins les Sadida te voient encore comme un héros. Tu as beaucoup de crédibilité à leurs yeux. Ce serait super pour l'image de notre peuple si tu leur disais juste la vérité, tant que c'est encore possible. »

Yugo resta silencieux. Il repensa aux enfants Eliatropes qui l'avaient accueilli sur Emrub. Ils l'avaient regardé avec tellement d'espoir dans les yeux... Ils avaient passé des millénaires dans une prison certes agréable mais minuscule, et ils comptaient maintenant sur leur Roi pour les libérer. Mais c'était trop de responsabilité, trop vite, trop tôt. Yugo ne se sentait pas du tout prêt pour tout cela.

« Je sais pas, » conclut Yugo évasivement. « Mais comment ça se fait que _toi_ tu es déjà au courant ? » demanda-t-il d'une façon plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Calme toi. Phaeris me l'a dit pendant qu'on attendait ton retour. Personne d'autre n'est au courant. Mais dis voir, tu comptais vraiment me cacher ça ? Tu as oublié que j'étais ton frère ou bien ? »

Yugo sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Le regard déçu et blessé de son frère fit naître en lui une bouffée de honte qui lui saisit la poitrine.

« Je suis désolé Adamaï... Je voulais rien te cacher, je te le jure, mais c'est arrivé trop vite. Je suis pas prêt, j'ai aucune idée de comment gérer ça. Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît. »

Le petit dragon hocha la tête et resta silencieux un moment comme pour choisir ses mots.

« Ça va, je te pardonne, » dit-il calmement. Peut-être trop calmement pour être honnête, mais Yugo ne le releva pas, trop content qu'il était de ne pas avoir ruiné leur confiance mutuelle aussi bêtement.

« Je comprend, » continua Adamaï. « Et à ta place j'aurais sans doute réagi pareil. Je comprend que c'est difficile pour toi et crois moi, je veux seulement t'aider. Mais ça ne résout pas le problème. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes dire au Roi ? »

Yugo se gratta nerveusement la nuque, réfléchissant avant de répondre. Il n'y avait pas énormément d'options de toute façon, et aucune ne lui plaisait vraiment.

« J'ai encore rien décidé. On peut en reparler plus tard ? »

« Tu pourras pas reporter ça éternellement, mais admettons... Quand tu voudras frérot. »

« Pour l'instant j'ai juste envie d'aller retrouver les copains, » dit Yugo rapidement pour changer de sujet. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Excellente idée, » répondit Adamaï. « Et surtout, je meurs de faim. »

Az cuicuita son accord avec l'idée et les deux jumeaux se précipitèrent dehors, aussi chahuteurs qu'à leur habitude. Alors qu'ils sortaient, Yugo jeta un regard aux deux gardes Cra postés devant la porte de leur chambre tandis qu'Adamaï les saluait poliment.

« Des gardes royaux devant notre chambre, sans blague ? » demanda Yugo dès qu'ils furent assez loin. « Ils ont peur qu'on s'enfuie ? »

« Non, on est libres d'aller où on veut. Comme je t'ai dit, avec les rumeurs qui traînent, tout le monde est un peu nerveux. Si ça peut les rassurer d'avoir un peu de sécurité en plus, ça fait de mal à personne. »

Yugo haussa les épaules, peu convaincu qu'ils courraient le moindre risque dans les murs du palais. Le Royaume Sadida était déjà relativement sûr, alors l'intérieur du palais devait l'être encore plus. Mais tandis qu'ils suivaient leur chemin le long des couloirs fleuris décorés par des plantes bien vivantes, Yugo repensa à son rêve et à cette étrange fillette qui lui avait dit que cette impression de sécurité pouvait s'avérer trompeuse. La vision horrible du Royaume Sadida réduit en cendres lui revint. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer et ainsi courir le risque qu'elle ne devienne réalité. Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire au Roi ? Votre Altesse, j'ai un cauchemar important à vous raconter ? Et si c'était juste un rêve après tout ? Alors il se ridiculiserait, et on lui offrirait probablement une veilleuse.

Le garçon secoua la tête, décidant de régler la question plus tard. Le plus important dans l'immédiat était de profiter de cette belle journée avec ses amis. Son père et son frère étaient là, les deux personnes qui lui avaient le plus manqué pendant des mois. Il avait toutes les raisons de se réjouir, et quand il réalisa cela il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Adamaï le remarqua du coin de l'œil et lui lança un regard curieux, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Quoi, » lança Yugo. « J'ai pas le droit d'être content ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si. J'ai rien dit. »

Yugo bouscula brusquement son frère avec son coude et l'envoya directement dans le mur. « Tu l'as pensé ! C'est exactement pareil ! » fit-il en riant.

« Toi si je t'attrape... » grogna Adamaï.

Le dragon s'appuya contre le mur pour se propulser vers son frère de toutes ses forces, pas plus préoccupé que cela des risques de blessure. Grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés Yugo l'évita de justesse en plongeant dans un de ses portails. Rapidement le couloir fut rempli de poussière et de rires.

Oui, c'était sans doute juste un rêve.

* * *

Loin de là dans la ville de Bonta, un homme se promenait tranquillement dans le hall d'une propriété luxueuse comme s'il était chez lui. Ça n'était pas le cas, et le propriétaire n'aurait sans doute pas été content de le voir, mais ça n'était pas son problème. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit tandis qu'il montait le grand escalier central. Ou en tout cas aucun bruit qui puisse être entendu par dessus les cris et le vacarme d'une bagarre en cours dans une autre pièce quelque part derrière lui. S'ils continuait cela risquait d'alerter quelqu'un, mais ça non plus n'était pas son problème.

L'homme portait une tenue élégante avec un large pantalon gris et une chemise blanche, légère et assez fonctionnelle pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements. Avec sa chevelure noire en désordre et sa peau d'une blancheur presque inquiétante, seuls ses yeux bleus clairs apportaient la moindre touche de couleur à l'ensemble. Deux sabres étaient accrochés dans son dos, leurs fourreaux attachés à un harnais de cuir, leurs gardes dépassant au dessus de ses épaules.

L'homme s'arrêta un instant pour contempler une peinture ancienne et sans doute très chère représentant une romance dans une clairière. « C'est bien vrai, on ne peut pas acheter du goût avec des kamas, » nota-t-il. Il continua son chemin en suivant le plan qu'il avait mémorisé au préalable.

Il ouvrit la porte au fond d'un long couloir et pénétra dans un bureau. La pièce était encore plus chargée de sculptures de bronze et de tableaux de mauvais goût que le reste du manoir. Les grandes fenêtres et le bureau énorme rapetissaient l'homme chauve et bedonnant qui y était assis et il n'était déjà pas bien grand de toute façon. Son visage était profondément marqué par l'âge et il arborait un air fatigué. Il avait deux petits ailes ridicules dans le dos, typiques des soigneurs Eniripsa.

« Bonjour Greb Merun, » lança l'intrus chaleureusement.

Le vieil Eniripsa leva les yeux et le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes minuscules. « Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi les gardes vous ont-ils laissé entrer ? Si vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Partez. »

« Eh bien, quel accueil amical. Je fais tout ce chemin pour venir vous rencontrer, et à peine arrivé, vous me demandez déjà de partir. Je suis désolé, mais cela ne se peut. Et pour répondre à votre question, je m'appelle Lucien, pour tout l'usage que cela pourrait vous faire. »

« Si vous n'avez pas le temps de prendre rendez-vous, alors je n'ai pas le temps de vous recevoir, cher Lucien. Maintenant partez, sinon ce sont mes gardes qui vous feront partir. »

Lucien l'ignora et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils confortables en face du bureau. Curieusement, cela demandait autant d'entraînement de s'asseoir confortablement avec deux sabres dans le dos que d'apprendre à les manier.

« Essayez donc si vous voulez, » proposa Lucien. « Mais je ne crois pas que vous aurez beaucoup de succès. »

« Oh. » Greb Merun devint soudain plus calme en comprenant ce qui se passait. « Je vois. Je sais qui vous êtes, et qui vous envoie, mais je n'attendais pas votre visite aussi tôt. Dois-je donc en déduire que mes gardes sont déjà morts ? »

« Vous pouvez, oui. Ou s'ils ne le sont pas déjà, ça ne saurait tarder. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma façon de faire, je préfère les approches un peu plus... subtiles. »

« Je vois. Puis-je dire quelque chose ? »

Lucien soupira de lassitude. C'était toujours la même chose. « Rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera changer d'avis. Si cela ne dépendait que de moi je voudrais bien étudier votre recours en grâce, mais ça n'est pas le cas. »

« Alors c'est parfait ! » cracha soudainement l'Eniripsa, le visage tordu par la colère. « Tuez-moi donc, punissez-moi pour mes soi-disant pêchés. C'est sûr, j'ai tué des gens innocents pour mes recherches. Mais sachez-le cher Lucien. Si vous me tuez, alors toutes ces pertes auront été pour rien. Tous les enfants qui mourront d'une maladie que mes recherches auraient pu guérir, ce sera _votre_ faute, pas la mienne. »

« C'est vraiment fascinant, » railla Lucien distraitement tandis qu'il jouait avec les accoudoirs moelleux de son fauteuil.

« Vous vous fichez bien de ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh que non. Vous avez dit quelque chose à propos de ne pas vous tuer... enfin, je crois. Ce n'est pas que votre histoire n'est pas intéressante, mais ça ne me concerne vraiment pas. Alors si vous en avez terminé avec les suppliques, que l'on puisse en finir rapidement et passer à autre chose, j'ai d'autres contrats qui m'attendent. »

L'Eniripsa lui jeta un regard incrédule et plein de mépris. « Vous tuez des gens, mais ça ne vous intéresse même pas de savoir s'ils l'ont vraiment mérité ? »

« Quelqu'un d'autre en a déjà décidé pour nous, donc ça n'est pas mon problème. Je ne fais qu'accomplir la volonté de mon Maître. C'est simple, ça me permet de voyager et de rencontrer toutes sortes de gens intéressants, et si ça inclue de devoir vous tuer, c'est parfait parce que c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. Et si vous ne savez pas comment mourir, vous n'avez qu'à improviser. C'est votre dernier acte, alors à vous de voir si vous voulez rendre ça tragique, comique, ironique, héroïque, ou alors mon préféré, cacophonique. »

Greb Merun le regarda fixement pendant un moment. « Tragique si possible. Cela ne vous dérange pas si j'écris mon testament ? J'aimerais laisser mes affaires en ordre. »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Lucien nonchalamment. « Passez-y donc le reste de votre vie si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

L'Eniripsa hocha la tête, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit brusquement un pistolet. « Alors cher ami, qu'est ce que vous dites de ça ! » s'exclama-t-il triomphalement. « Est-ce que vous trouvez ça ironique, tragique, héroïque, ou... »

Greb se tut en constatant qu'il pointait son arme sur un fauteuil vide. Son agresseur avait disparu, et il restait seul dans la pièce. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était comme si l'intrus s'était évaporé, comme s'il était―

Une lame acérée lui perça le dos, directement dans le cœur. « Ce sera ironique alors, » murmura Lucien à son oreille. « Et très bon choix d'épitaphe. Mais je suis un Sram tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel, et on ne me la fait pas aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas votre jour Greb... » Lucien fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un instant. « Ou plutôt, ça l'est. »

L'Eniripsa écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Il essaya de hurler, mais il ne pouvait faire aucun son. Il rendit son dernier souffle avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur son bureau.

Lucien vérifia qu'il était bien mort. Peu de gens pouvaient survivre après avoir été poignardés en plein cœur, mais ça ne coûtait rien de s'en assurer. Le Sram n'avait pas utilisé ses sabres, trop lourds pour ce type de travail de précision, mais plutôt son arme préférée. Il portait un gantelet de cuir au poignet droit, d'où dépassait une lame rétractable d'une douzaine de centimètres. Mais ce n'était pas juste un gantelet ordinaire, et l'œil qui s'y trouvait regardait le Sram avec satisfaction.

« Alors Akula, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? » demanda Lucien à son Shushu.

« Pas mal, pas mal, » répondit le démon avec une voix suave et féminine. « Il parlait beaucoup trop, et c'était d'autant plus satisfaisait de le faire taire. »

Le Sram essuya la lame sur les vêtements de sa victime. « Parfait. J'espère que tu es en forme, la journée est à peine commencée. »

Le Shushu rit de bon cœur, avec le genre de rire qui ferait se réveiller les enfants la nuit en hurlant. « Tu es toujours si bon avec moi Lucien. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un autre homme se précipita dans la pièce en trébuchant. Il était couvert de sang et de tatouages noirs, et ses yeux vides et blancs lui donnaient un air aussi frénétique que furieux.

« Tiens, quoi de neuf Farkas ? » lança Lucien. « J'espère que les gardes ne t'ont pas posé trop de problèmes. »

« J'aurais eu aucun problème si _quelqu'un_ n'avait pas décidé que passer par la porte de devant était une bonne idée ! »

« Oh, vraiment désolé. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'on pouvait passer discrètement, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, les Sacrieurs ne peuvent pas devenir invisibles c'est ça ? Vous ne servez pas à grand chose, à part vous vider de votre sang. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'oublie toujours ça. »

Farkas ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, tremblant de rage. Il était facile de confondre les Iops et les Sacrieurs, mais Lucien avait appris la différence depuis longtemps. La témérité des Iops provenait de leur manque d'intelligence, tandis que les Sacrieurs étaient juste dangereusement proches de la folie. Farkas allait-il attaquer ? Lucien savait qu'il le voulait et qu'il était assez impulsif pour le faire. Mais Farkas décida finalement de laisser tomber. Il se dirigea vers le cadavre de leur cible pour l'examiner.

« Tu l'as tué ? »

« Ouep. »

Quand il eût examiné le corps, le Sacrieur se tourna vers Lucien l'air encore plus furibond.

« On devait faire passer ça pour un _accident ! _Quel genre d'accident c'est là, il a glissé et s'est empalé sur une épée ? »

« Ne parle pas d'Akula comme d'une vulgaire épée, tu vas encore la vexer, » répondit Lucien platement. « Et je suis sûr que ce pauvre homme a été tué par le même accident malheureux que les gardes au rez-de-chaussée. »

« Mais tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu peux pas laisser des preuves partout comme ça ! »

« Eh bien si, je peux. J'apparais, je tue, je disparais, et bon courage avec les 'preuves'. Tu pourrais apprendre à faire comme moi, ou alors tu peux continuer à te vider de ton sang à chaque occasion, ça m'importe peu finalement. »

« C'est pas possible Lucien ! Le Maître nous a demandé de travailler ensemble ! »

« Ah oui ? Je serais bien le dernier à questionner la sagesse du Maître, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a accepté ça pour que tu arrêtes enfin de lui casser les pieds. »

Le visage de Farkas se décomposa tandis que Lucien s'avançait vers lui.

« C'est incroyable comme c'est facile d'écouter les conversations quand on est invisible, » continua le Sram. « Je sais que tu es prêt à tout pour avoir ma place, mais si tu deviens une gêne pour moi... Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu comprendras quel est ton intérêt avant de devoir te vider de ton sang une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Farkas recula en levant les poings défensivement. « Alors c'est comme ça. Tu veux en finir ici et maintenant ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » dit Lucien calmement. « Je veux juste que tu restes en dehors de mes affaires. Si malgré ça tu insistes pour en faire une question personnelle, c'est Akula qui s'occupera de tout. »

Un rire grinçant s'éleva de sous la manche du Sram. Lucien adressa un dernier sourire en coin au Sacrieur avant de disparaître.

« Complètement taré, » murmura Farkas. Puis il se rappela qu'il se tenait sur une scène de crime et s'enfuit tant que c'était encore possible.

* * *

_NdA_

_Pendant qu'on attend tous la suite de la série, troisième saison ou autre, voilà ma modeste contribution pour faire passer le temps. En français maintenant ! J'ai flemmardisé à outrance avant de m'y attaquer sans savoir si c'était vraiment utile, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous souhaitez la suite en français ou si la version anglaise vous suffit. Je ne peux rien promettre sur les délais, le temps que j'ai à y consacrer est malheureusement indépendant de ma volonté !_

_Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Slavok, mon beta-reader préféré, pour son aide et ses conseils. Sans lui je ne serais probablement arrivé à rien. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à sa propre fanfic, Digne de la Couronne, disponible en français comme en anglais._

_Quel est le point commun entre un Sram et un contrôleur des impôts ?_


End file.
